


I need you, I really really need you

by MBHommels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, FC Schalke 04, Hömmels, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBHommels/pseuds/MBHommels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats no está teniendo los mejores días últimamente y todo lo que necesita es a Benni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you, I really really need you

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo idea como surgió esto y porque lo escribí, menos entiendo porque lo estoy publicando. Es mas, ni siquiera lo lean.
> 
> Creo que simplemente pase mi estado de animo a Mats.

Mats no ha tenido los mejores días últimamente, su humor no lo estaba ayudando para nada, se sentía deprimido, no quería salir de la cama y apenas había comido. Todo había empezado de la nada y no entendía porque.

Tenía mensajes y llamadas perdidas de sus compañeros de equipo, muchos mensajes y llamadas. Se había reportado enfermo hace unos días y seguramente estaban preocupados por él, pero no tenía el humor para hablar con nadie o responder mensajes.

Lo único que Mats quería y necesitaba en ese momento era a Benni, pero Benni no respondía a sus mensajes o llamadas, y Mats lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba.

****

Erik guardo su teléfono, había intentado de nuevo sin existo contactar a Mats y estaba empezando a preocuparse seriamente.

-¿Nada? –Marco se acercó a preguntarle.

-No, estoy preocupándome enserio Marco, se supone que está enfermo, pero no responde las llamadas ni los mensajes de nadie. ¿Y si está muerto y nadie lo ha encontrado aún?

-Dios Erik, ¿Tienes que ser tan extremo? Tal vez solo estaba enfermo de nosotros y no quiere saber nada, podemos llegar a ser molestos.

-No lo sé Marco, realmente siento que algo va mal.

-Está bien, iremos a su casa cuando termine el entrenamiento ¿Bien?

-Está bien.

****

Cuando el entrenamiento termino Marco y Erik se dirigieron directo hacia la casa de Mats.

-Todo va a estar bien, seguro nos ve y nos cierra la puerta en la cara para que lo dejemos en paz.

-Eso espero Marco, enserio espero que Mats esté bien.

Después de algunos minutos llegaron a la casa de Mats dirigiéndose a la puerta de inmediato, tocaron el timbre más de una vez pero nadie atendió.

-Esto no está bien Marco.

-Tal vez solo salió Erik, vamos…intenta llamarlo más tarde para tu paz mental.

****

Benni sintió su teléfono vibrar, seguramente era otra llamada o mensaje de Mats, no es que lo estuviera ignorando o evitando pero no podía lidiar con eso ahora…no había podido hacerlo en el último mes y Mats lo había dejado en paz hasta esta semana.

Tomo el teléfono de todas formas y vio en el identificador que no era Mats, era Erik, ¿Por qué iba a estar Erik Durm llamándolo?...contesto de inmediato.

-Hola, ¿Erik?

-¡Benedikt! Gracias a Dios que contestas…

-¿Qué pasa Erik?

-Es Mats…

-¿Qué pasa con Mats? ¿Algo está mal con él?

-No lo sé, ese es el problema, se reportó enfermo hace unos días, todos le hemos llamado y enviado mensajes, pero no le responde a nadie. Marco y yo fuimos a su casa después del entrenamiento pero no atendió al timbre, Marco dice que no debe ser nada, pero estoy preocupado.

Benni entendió de inmediato lo que estaba pasando, Mats no lo estaba llamando y enviando mensajes para hablar sobre “eso”, lo hizo porque lo necesitaba y Benni estaba tan encerrado en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta.

-Tranquilo Erik, mira ya mismo salgo para Dortmund, sino atiende la puerta usare la llave que me dio.

-Por favor avísame en cuanto sepas algo.

-Lo haré Erik, tranquilo.

****

Media hora después Benni estaba entrando por la puerta de la casa de Mats y dirigiéndose directo a su habitación.

-¿Mats? –llamo y noto un movimiento en la cama por lo que se acercó-. ¿Mats?

-¿Benni? –escucho la voz débil de Mats por lo que retiro las sabanas de inmediato viendo a Mats, Dios, su Mats…porque si, no iba a negar eso más, Mats era suyo…De inmediato se podía notar que Mats no había estado comiendo bien y sus ojos hinchados hacían notar que había estado llorando demasiado.

-Dios Mats –susurro conteniendo las lágrimas, subió a la cama al lado de Mats y este de inmediato se acercó a él.

-Abrázame Benni, solo abrázame –susurro contra su pecho y Benni lo hizo, lo rodeo con sus brazos acurrucándolo contra él.

-Tranquilo Matsi…tranquilo…

-Me dejaste Benni…te fuiste –murmuro entre lágrimas.

-Lo se Mats –Benni empezó a acariciar su espalda tratando de calmarlo- Lo sé, y lo siento mucho…no debí dejarte así, no después…

-Era nuestra primera vez juntos y te fuiste sin decir nada…

-Lo sé Mats, estaba asustado, tenía miedo que me rechazaras después…

-No lo habría hecho…Y te necesitaba Benni, todos estos días y no estuviste aquí, no estuviste –empezó a sollozar.

-Nunca más Mats…no te dejare nunca más, menos cuando me necesitas tanto.

-¿Nunca más? –Mats se separó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Benni.

-Nunca más –Benni dejo un tierno beso en los labios de Mats y volvió a abrazarlo.

****

Después de calmar a Mats, Benni lo llevo al cuarto de baño, preparo la bañera para él y lo ayudo a tomar un baño, con tiernos besos en el proceso, muchos tiernos besos, Benni iba a ser todo lo que es estuviera en sus manos para que Mats se sintiera bien.

Después del baño y de que Mats se vistiera con unos cómodos pantalones de chándal, preparo algo de comida para ellos, algo ligero para que no fuera a afectar el estómago de Mats.

Por la noche con Mats entre sus brazos vieron alguna comedia romántica, y por fin pudo escuchar aunque sea una pequeña risa de su Mats, lo que tranquilizo su corazón.

No iba a dejar solo a Mats otra vez, nunca iba a tener que pasar por esto solo nunca más…Además, Benni podía aceptar por fin que el también necesitaba a Mats, tal vez no de la forma que Mats lo necesitaba, pero él también lo necesitaba.

Cuando Mats se durmió envió un mensaje a Erik:

_“Mats está bien, todo va a estar bien desde ahora”_

**Author's Note:**

> Aww ¿Lo leyeron? ¿Que tal? ¿Verdad que no tiene sentido? 
> 
> Y lo de "su primera vez" ni idea porque lo metí, le dio menos sentido a todo.


End file.
